


flowers

by oxycheng



Category: NCT
Genre: Fluff, IT’S A PROPOSAL OKAY DON’T GET ME WRONG, M/M, Oneshot, flower - Freeform, they cute leave them alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxycheng/pseuds/oxycheng
Summary: Yuta loves to place flowers into Sicheng’s hair, but today, something might be a little different.





	flowers

**Author's Note:**

> soft yuwin is the best yuwin (also it’s like 12 when i wrote this)

In the field of roses, Yuta danced around in the gentle spring breeze. Hands as gentle as can be as he picked a few flowers from the ground, sure he may have gotten pricked a couple of times, but, hey, the things you do for love. “Pretty pink and deep red roses, they would look perfect on him.” he mumbled as he stroked a petal with his index finger, “Absolutely perfect.”

As a few moments had passed by, Yuta’s desires to drag Sicheng around the city and ruin his special plan was growing. “I could just hint at what I’m doing, can’t I? But then again I do want the moment to be special.” he groaned as the velvety petals had tickled him while swaying against his skin. Sitting down, at least one thing was settled. He had the ring prepared, a gorgeous gold ring with the word “flower” engraved onto the shiny exterior. 

Humming a gentle tune, he stared at the engagement ring, which he held in between his thumb and pointer finger. An idea quickly struck through his mind as he looked down upon the blossoms he had held in a woven basket. “I think...I think I know what I’m going to do.” He grins as he stands up and wipes the dirt and dust from his pant legs, and runs off to what he knew would be an empty house.

Bullets of sweat were dripping on his body as he had reach a train to take him home. With a deep inhale, he finally felt confident in what he was going to do. Sure, he dated Sicheng for about 7 years, sure there was a very small chance of rejection, but nonetheless, he wanted to settle for nothing less than the best. He knew that Sicheng deserved everything good in the world, and maybe even more than that. He was truly the love of his life.

”I’m home.” He whispered to an, extremely silent, but cozy household. He landed himself onto the couch and got to work, braiding the stems of most of the delicate flowers he had hand picked himself, intertwining them with a few gentle movements of his hands. The final crown was completed after a few minutes, and the final touch Yuta wanted to add? A bow. Looping it around the green stems of the flowers, he looked at it with a sense of pride. “I hope he likes it.” He murmured as he held it close to his chest.

A small click of the door was heard, Sicheng had arrived home. A warm welcome was received, a small peck on the lips and a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, ready to for him to be held in the soft grasp of the older boy. “You seem excited.” Sicheng observed his boyfriend with a sense of joy written on his face, “When I’m with you, always.” Yuta flirted as he settled them both onto the couch. 

“Want a surprise?” The shorter boy cocked his head to the side, hoping he wouldn’t say no. “Why not?” The Chinese boy laid his head into the latter’s chest, a smile spreading across his face as he felt the elegant petals of the roses laying on the top of his head. “Flowers again, huh? How predictable.” He mocked in a loving tone, earning a chuckle from the other boy, because he really didn’t know what was going to happen.

”Would you care to take it off your head and see the flowers?” the Japanese boy twirled the boy’s hair in between his fingers, holding his body close to his. “I know it’s roses, Yuta, it’s always roses.” Sicheng clicked his tongue as he still removed the flower crown from his head to examine the petals.

Something twinkled as he spun the roses around, putting him to a halt. “What’s this?” the younger asked as he pointed to what he had seen shine, “It certainly doesn’t look like a flower, why is it shiny?” he pulled it closer to his face to see it more thoroughly. He reached his fingers into the delicate petals to pull out a golden ring. He thought it was too good to be true, he shouldn’t be that delusional.

”Yuta? What’s this?” his widened eyes pleaded for the answer he was dying to hear, “It’s an engagement ring, why?” The latter replied nonchalantly, shrugging it off. “Engagement? Who’s going to get married? Who’s the lucky couple?” Sicheng bombarded him with questions, Yuta answering them with ease.

”The lucky couple is Dong Sicheng and Nakamoto Yuta.” He grinned while quickly pulling his partner into a tender kiss, only to pull away and cock his eyebrow, “That is, if you say yes.”

In a state of shock, Sicheng couldn’t express his feelings he could only nod repeatedly as he pulled himself in and cried tears of joy into the crevasse of his lover’s neck. 

Rubbing circles into the back of Sicheng’s neck, Yuta gently pulled him away from his body to wipe away the tears the taller boy had produced from his eyes. He couldn’t wait to see those same eyes with tears of joy while they would say their vows under an arch of the same kind of roses, and with the same spring breeze floating around them.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 1 am now


End file.
